It Ain't Me Tour
It Ain't Me Tour - the third concert tour of the American artist Luca Guarneri, promoting his third studio album. Turnee began on March 5, 2019 in Tulsa, Oklahoma and end on October 24, 2019 in London, United Kingdom. The first information about the tour appeared just after the unannounced premiere of the third studio album - It Ain't Me. On January 12, some concert venues were changed from stadiums to the arena, including the first one in San Diego. Due to very large sales, many concerts have been duplicated. Due to great criticism after the performance at the BRIT Awards, Luca decided to cancel performances at the award gala and add additional concerts. The tour will start on March 5 in Tulsa, Oklahoma, two weeks before the first concert planned. At the turn of March and April 2019, several concerts were canceled due to a trial with the Island Records label. From concerts in Europe to the end of the tour, the tickets lowered the price despite great interest. On May 31, 2019 additional concerts were added, which will take place in the morning hours. Mostly it will be an additional concert, however, a few dates will introduce new cities. On January 15, 2020 additional dates were annouced. Recording Initially, it was planned to record a newly added concert at the Hollywood Bowl in Los Angeles, however, on March 11, fans gathered in the arena in Phoenix, Arizona noticed the recording equipment. The artist's manager confirmed that they recorded their first two concerts at the Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum on March 11 and 13, 2019. The concert album is expected in the autumn just after the tour is over Setlist 2019 '- Overture -' # I Want You To Know # It Ain't Me # Write Your Name # Birthday/Birthday Cake (medley, Rihanna cover) '- Bang The Gong -' # Survivors # Slow Down # Hands To Myself # Body Heat # Love You Like A Love Song '- Temple -' # Come & Get It # Back To You # Me & The Rhythm # Sober # Bidi Bidi Bom Bom '- Masculine -' # Nobody # Feel Me # Who Says # Stars Dance '- Super Queen -' # Invading My Mind (Jennifer Lopez cover) # Love Game (Lady Gaga cover) Changes: April 1, 2019 (only) - Write Your Name into 3 (Britney), Birthday/Brithday Cake into Write Your Name, Bidi Bidi Bom Bom into Save the Day, Feel Me into Love Will Remember, Stars Dance into Can't Steal Our Love, Invading My Mind into Sissy That Walk, LoveGame into Ur So Gay. Until June 2, 2019 - 4. Stars Dance, Super Queen Interlude, Invading My Mind (Jennifer Lopez), Love Game (Lady Gaga) Leg 2 - Europe - after Stars Dance - Til It Happens To You, Revival, after Super Queen Interlude - Same Old Love, Todos Me Miran, Papi (Jennifer Lopez) Shows Special: March 10, 2019 - Albuquerque, NM - Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) for encore March 11/12, 2019 - Phoenix, AZ - Forbidden Love (Madonna, 2006) for encore/''Golden'' (Kylie Minogue) for encore March 17/20, 2019 - San Diego, CA - Supermodel (RuPaul) for encore March 27, 2019 - Los Angeles, CA - 3'' (Britney Spears), ''Queen's medley, WOW (Kylie Minogue) for encore April 1, 2019 - Santa Barbara, CA - 365 (Katy Perry) for encore April 8, 2019 - Tucson, AZ - Queen's mendley for encore October 23, 2019 - London, UK - In My Arms (Kylie Minogue) for encore